Une vague injustice
by PsychoseAigue
Summary: Derek, c'est cet homme singulier qui avait donné sa vie aux autres. Alors, quand le 26 décembre 2004, un tsunami frappe, ravage et engloutit l'espoir dans ses remous, c'est sans surprise que Derek tend la main. La Justice Magique lui en arracha le bras.


_Derek, c'est cet homme singulier. Cet homme dont la fougue et l'entrain se font gardiens et protecteurs de ce bonheur qui s'était perdu en chemin, de ce bonheur qu'on avait sauvagement attaqué, enlevé et séquestré. C'est cet homme dont le dévouement et l'altruisme guident l'espoir au travers de ces chaînes noires que constituent les aléas de la vie, les éclatants en mille morceaux sur son passage afin de rendre la liberté à l'espérance. De rendre l'espoir visible, palpable, atteignable pour ceux qui n'avaient plus la force ni le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. _  
><em>Derek, c'est cet homme singulier qui avait donné sa vie aux autres. Alors, quand le 26 décembre 2004, un tsunami frappe, ravage et engloutit l'espoir dans ses remous, c'est sans surprise que Derek tend la main.<em> _La Justice Magique lui en arracha le bras entier._

Bonsoir !

C'est un petit OS qui se déroule, comme vous l'aurez compris, en Indonésie, fin 2004.

Les personnages sont inventés et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes !

PsychoseAigue

* * *

>Il avait enfin capitulé. Après des années acharnées et torturées passées à marcher sur les pas de son père derrière l'ombre duquel se pressaient, enfant, ses yeux brillants d'admiration, il avait enfin décidé de plier. De faire s'évacuer cette tension et ce stress que lui procurait son métier de Guérisseur pour lequel il avait mené un combat enragé et obstiné. Il s'était battu pour lui, pour les autres. Pour la vie et l'espoir. Et il venait d'abdiquer face à la pression de ses amis et collègues.<br>Derek s'était pris des vacances.

Une île au bout du monde. Il ne connaissait pas réellement la raison de son choix, peut-être était-ce le nom. Sumatra. Ou le cadre. À l'antipode de tout ce dont il avait connaissance. Mais il avait cherché la surprise et l'avait trouvé. Grande, haute, stupéfiante.  
>C'était revigorant. Purificateur.<p>

Alors Derek ne s'était pas imaginé une seule seconde que ce bout de terre, perdu entre mers, qu'il avait parcouru avec curiosité pendant une dizaine de jours, pouvait prendre un tel aspect dans son esprit en seulement quelques heures.

Il regardait le soleil ouvrir délicatement le ciel quand il crû que la terre se déchirait sous ses pieds. Son cœur se fit si acharné au travers de sa cage thoracique qu'il pensa un instant mourir de peur avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il se passait. C'était face contre terre qu'il reprit pieds avec la réalité, tout autour de lui n'était qu'inondé de grands fracas et de cris. Il ne voyait pas grand chose, seuls les sons lui parvenaient. Les appels à l'aide et les déchirures.  
>Il se dégagea des quelques planches qui s'étaient renversées sur lui, toussant dans la poussière. Et il se leva. Doucement. Hésitant. Anticipant le paysage qui allait se dévoiler à ses yeux au travers de la fine poussière qu'il sentait venir agresser jusqu'à sa peau.<p>

Ce ne fut pas le décor complètement arraché et saccagé qui le heurta de plein fouet, c'était ces cris qui s'étaient transformés en pleurs. Des râles de désespoirs. Sa main tremblante chercha sa baguette et il soupira en la sentant intacte sous ses doigts. Il finit par se retourner lentement, laissant le courage entrer dans ses poumons.  
>Ses yeux se posèrent sur les ruines, peu de choses tenaient encore debout. Les débris qui parsemaient sa vision l'accrochèrent violemment à la situation et il tourna enfin son attention vers les pleurs.<p>

L'incompréhension était massive, il n'existait plus grand chose. Plus grand chose de matériel, plus grand chose d'humain. Tous les cœurs semblaient être déchirés par la crainte, la peur et la détresse. Et l'espoir s'était volatilisé.

Soudainement décidé, Derek attrapa sa baguette et se lança à la poursuite des cris. Pour les larmes, c'était déjà trop tard.  
>À quelque pas de lui, un homme semblait vouloir dégager des pierres, il s'en approcha rapidement. Derek tira brusquement l'homme en arrière qui, abasourdi et désespéré, ne tarda pas à répliquer violemment. Mais le Guérisseur n'en avait cure, le retenant de ses bras puissants, il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à tout dégager uniquement à l'aide de ses mains. Derek leva donc sa baguette, et une fois que l'Indonésien vit la première pierre s'envoler littéralement dans les airs, il cessa simplement de gesticuler.<p>

La petite tête se fit rapidement voir et Derek s'empressa de la tirer hors des ruines avec l'aide de ce qui semblait être à présent son père. Il posa la gamine sur le sol, vérifia son pouls et fut soulagé de constater qu'il y en avait toujours un. Il écarta une fois encore l'Indonésien sa fille était toujours vivante mais était dans un piteux état.

_' De l'eau, il lui faut de l'eau '_

L'Indonésien ne comprenait rien, n'étant visiblement pas anglophone, et Derek souffla. Il fallait bien plus que de l'eau à cette gamine mais il n'avait rien sur lui. Aucune Potion, rien qui lui permettrait d'en faire une. Il n'avait que sa baguette.

Il jeta un œil autour de lui, alerte, avant de laisser tomber, il ne trouverait jamais rien dans ces débris. Il souleva alors lentement la gamine, son père derrière elle pour la maintenir dans cette position. Il avait arrêté de se poser des questions, voyant bien que Derek pouvait sauver la vie de sa fille. Rien n'avait plus d'importance, pas même ces choses étranges qui s'étaient déroulés devant ses yeux.

Derek attrapa les deux mains de l'Indonésien qui se laissait faire, les liants et les positionnant devant le visage de la fillette _ ' Aguamenti '_

D'abord surpris, le père avait séparé ses mains, laissant l'eau s'éclater contre la terre. Il releva les yeux puis compris ce que cet homme étrange attendait de lui. Il relia à nouveau ses deux mains et Derek recommença.  
>Le père porta lentement l'eau à la bouche de sa fille qui, encore faible, se battait pour ingurgiter la moindre goutte. Puis elle toussa, avant de laisser l'air pleinement entrer dans ses poumons. L'Indonésien la serra contre lui et Derek n'eut pas le temps de sourire que la vision qui s'imposait à lui lui arracha le cœur. Il comprenait à présent ce que signifiait réellement le mot « désastre ».<p>

* * *

><p>Ses mains tremblaient sous les cadavres qui s'alignaient les uns à côté des autres. Derek stoppa le massage cardiaque, et les cris de la femme se changèrent en pleurs lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il était trop tard pour son mari. Le Guérisseur se leva tant bien que mal. Il en avait vu des cadavres, il en avait vu des personnes mourir sous ses yeux, mais jamais à une vitesse aussi rapide.<p>

Il se déplaça à nouveau à travers les débris, tombant cette fois-ci sur un enfant qui tentait vainement de soulever une pierre de la jambe de sa soeur. Derek s'en approcha lentement et le gamin stoppa tout, lui lançant un regard suppliant. Quand Derek se débarrassa enfin de la pierre, le cri de douleur de la gamine fit sursauter son frère. La baguette du Guérisseur se posa lentement sur la jambe visiblement cassée de la petite fille, sous le regard à présent méfiant du gamin_ ' Ferula '_

Derek ne se laissa pas le temps d'apercevoir les yeux arrondis du garçon lorsqu'une attelle sorti de nulle part qu'il se lançait déjà vers d'autres cris.

* * *

><p><em>' Anapneo '<em> L'air envahit brusquement les poumons de la jeune femme qui pu à nouveau respirer librement. Elle lança un regard mi-apeuré, mi-reconnaissant à Derek qui sans s'en soucier, vérifia rapidement les blessures de la jeune femme.

Cela faisait une trentaine de minutes qu'il s'acharnait à sauver ce qu'il pouvait sauver, retrouver ce qu'il pouvait retrouver. Il enchaînait les sortilèges, bataillant pour n'avoir que des rescapés entre ses mains. Mais quand, cette fois-ci, il leva une énième fois les yeux, il su que tout ça n'était rien. Rien comparé à ce qui allait se dérouler dans les quelques prochaines minutes.

Terrifié devant cette mer qui se reculait toujours plus loin, devant cette énorme vague qu'il voyait venir au loin, il regarda rapidement autour de lui, le cœur serré. Les secours n'étaient même pas encore arrivés sur le lieu du séisme et l'eau allait inévitablement tout déchirer sur son passage. Les cris se levaient déjà et les premières personnes commencèrent à courir et à se réfugier en hauteur … Lorsqu'il restait encore de quoi se mettre à l'abri.

Il se décida rapidement en apercevant près de lui un groupe d'enfant. Son regard ayant finit de faire l'aller retour entre la terre et la mer, il se dirigea vers eux. Apeurés, abattus, ils n'avaient plus le courage de fuir. Sans prendre de précaution, le temps allait plus que lui manquer, il en attrapa deux et Transplana. Le premier lieu qui lui était venu à l'esprit avait été le canyon de Sianok, éloigné et en hauteur. Un endroit qui lui paraissait sûr.  
>Il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, abandonnant les deux enfants qui avaient du mal à se remettre de la surprise et de l'impression désagréable du Transplanage.<p>

Au bout du cinquième aller/retour, Derek sentait sa tête tourner. Il était épuisé et avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer pleinement, surtout lorsque son esprit lui rappelait secondes après secondes que l'énorme vague se rapprochait à une vitesse phénoménale et ne tarderait probablement pas à frapper la côte. Il resta un instant près des enfants, essayant de se calmer. Il ne fallait pas se précipiter au risque de démembrer quelqu'un.  
>Puis il inspira et reparti rapidement, il n'eut le temps que d'empoigner les deux derniers gamins que l'eau frappait déjà le sable fin de la plage.<p>

* * *

><p>Il avait soigné et apporté ce qu'il avait pu chercher à la douzaine d'enfants qui avaient arrêtés de gesticuler dans tous les sens, paniquées qu'ils avaient été. Ils avaient à présent compris que Derek ne leur voulait aucun mal et qu'au contraire, ils leur devaient beaucoup.<p>

Mais le Guérisseur n'arrivait pas à se sentir soulagé. Des centaines d'images, toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres, défilaient dans son esprit. Il imaginait les dégâts, il imaginait les vies détruites, les familles brisées. Il imaginait le néant. Comment toute une ville avait-elle pu connaître autant de drames en seulement une heure ?

Une petite fille le sorti brusquement de ses pensées, elle s'avançait vers lui, hésitante, ses deux mains portée devant elle. Il sourit doucement, essayant de la rassurer avant de remplir magiquement ces deux mains d'eau. Elle but lentement et le remercia, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait déduit des mots étrangers qu'elle avait prononcé.

Derek s'était étonné de la force qu'avaient les gamins. Ceux qui avaient pleurer s'étaient très vite arrêtés. Et ils restaient calmes. Étonnamment calmes.

_' Est-ce que vous savez où sont vos parents ? S'ils sont toujours vivants ? … On devrait peut-être y retourner … '_

Il parlait, souvent. Il savait très bien qu'il ne le comprenait pas, mais il avait l'impression que cela en rassurait certains. Parce qu'ils étaient calmes, oui, mais il voyait très bien dans leur prunelle leur combat acharné.

Cela faisait environ une heure et demie qu'ils attendaient sur cette colline et Derek hésitait. Serait-ce une bonne chose de les amener à nouveau sur les côtes ? Le paysage devait être plutôt catastrophique et ils n'étaient que des enfants. Ils ne méritaient pas de devoir en supporter la vue. Mais de l'autre côté, peut-être leur parents étaient-ils rescapés ?

Derek était perplexe. Est-ce qu'il était seulement possible de se sortir vivant d'une telle situation ? Il souffla et se décida brusquement. Il essaya de parler aux enfants, de leur faire comprendre qu'il reviendrait. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussit à leur transmettre le message mais il Transplana sur les côtes.

Et il le regretta quasi-instantanément.

Les quelques rares habitations qui avaient plus ou moins tenu le choc semblaient terrifiantes. Terrifiantes comparé au vide qui se trouvait autour d'elles.

Il chercha pendant des dizaines de minutes la présence de survivants, de rescapés. Et il finit par abandonner quand, au loin, il aperçut tout un groupement de cadavres. Inconsciemment, cette image s'était définitivement ancrée dans son esprit.

* * *

><p>Fatigué et la mort dans l'âme, il avait réussit à trouver ce qui semblait être des camps de réfugiés, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres des plages. Il ne tenta pas de leur expliquer quoique ce soit, il n'avait jamais réussit à se faire réellement comprendre par ici, il Transplana juste une fois de plus aux côtés des enfants. Et commença le rapatriement.<p>

La dernière fillette qu'il amena au camps se pressa contre lui et il lui sourit doucement, se battant pour garder les yeux ouverts. La pensée que certains d'entre eux pourront peut-être retrouver des parents ou des membres de leurs familles l'avait aidé à Transplaner toujours plus. À chercher des forces dans les moindres recoins de son âme. Mais à présent il sentait un poids énorme s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à ce qu'il se passerait s'il utilisait ne serait-ce qu'une maigre fois encore la magie. Il perdrait connaissance, lui qui s'étonnait déjà de toujours tenir debout.

Il allait devoir se reposer. C'était sa première préoccupation. Récupérer ses forces et retrouver Londres. Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait doucement, afin d'essayer de retrouver du calme – bien qu'il pensait avoir du mal à trouver le calme au plein milieu de l'enfer. Et alors qu'il pensait pouvoir se laisser aller contre un arbre, pouvoir un peu fermer l'oeil deux Sorciers apparurent brusquement face à lui.

Ils lui parlèrent sèchement, bien qu'il ne comprenne rien, Derek savait pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Ils lui attrapèrent chacun un bras et Transpalnèrent.

Ce fut le voyage de trop pour Derek qui ayant à peine fouler la pierre du sol, tomba à terre.

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa tête était lourde. Un bourdonnement sourd le harcelait. Il était dans une pièce froide, sans lumière. Une salle humide. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que les souvenirs le frappèrent puissamment.<p>

Il revoyait ces débris, ces corps qui gisaient sans vie. Il revoyait ce mur d'eau qui avait percuté la ville, ces enfants perdus et délaissés. Et il imaginait toutes les atroces choses qu'il n'avait pas vu, les cris et pleurs incessants se fondant dans la masse. Son esprit était totalement assiégé et l'espace d'un instant il crû se perdre. Se perdre dans sa mémoire, se perdre dans ses créations.  
>Puis une porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apercevoir un vieux Sorcier.<p>

_' Bonjour. Je suis James Gardner, représentant du Ministère de la Magie britannique en Asie du Sud-Est. Comment allez-vous ? '_

_' Où suis-je ? '_

_' Dans une cellule de la prison magique Indonésienne '_

Il faillit s'étrangler_ ' Excusez-moi ? '_

_' Vous êtes accusé de rupture du Code International du Secret Magique. Vous avez utilisé un bon nombre de fois la Magie devant des Moldus … 79 fois pour être exact '_

_' Dîtes-moi que c'est une blague ... '_

_' Aucunement. Nous sommes en train de négocier votre retour à Londres pour que vous puissiez vous faire juger par le Magenmagot britannique '_

La tête entre les mains, Derek ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou réellement s'inquiéter.

_' Non mais vous n'avez pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? J'ai essayé de - '_

_' Mr. Porter ' Le coupa le politicien ' Il n'est en aucun cas de mon rôle de juger quoi que ce soit. C'est le genre de choses que vous allez devoir présenter face au Magenmagot, pas à moi. Je ne suis là que pour essayer de vous transférer dans les services de Justice Magique anglais '_

_' Evidemment '_ Commença sarcastiquement Derek, cette fois-ci pleinement conscient ce qu'il se passait _' Ce serait vraiment trop demander à la politique de venir en aide à ses citoyens '_

Gardner sourit doucement _' Pensez ce que vous voulez Mr. Porter. Mais si j'étais vous, j'essayerai de me faire le plus discret possible. Vous êtes accusé de l'un des plus grands chefs d'accusations qui soit '_ Il s'arrêta doucement avant de balancer en se levant en direction de la sortie _' Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous apporte de quoi manger et boire '_

* * *

><p>Il était fatigué, épuisé. Les voir s'entre-déchiré pour obtenir le droit de le juger, ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Après tout, quelle était la différence entre les deux cours de Justice Magique ? Visiblement, on l'accusait de la seule fichue accusation qui était la même au travers de tous les Ministères Magiques au monde. Qu'il pourrisse dans une cellule en Indonésie ou en Grande-Bretagne, il ne voyait pas la différence.<p>

À partir du 5ème jour, il avait arrêté de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il avait arrêté de se demander pourquoi ce genre de chose lui arrivait, après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Lui qui n'avait essayé que de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour aider les autres. Lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour eux, lui qui leur avait donné sa vie.

À partir du 5ème jour, son esprit avait arrêté de peindre l'injustice dans tous ses détails : se rendre à quel point cette dernière était omniprésente et totale, ne faisait que l'enrager plus encore. Non. Il préférait ne pas y penser, ne plus y penser.

Le 6ème jour, l'on vînt lui annoncer que le Ministère Magique indonésien avait plié face à celui de l'Angleterre et l'après-midi, il se retrouvait déjà face au Président Sorcier. Il n'avait eut le temps que d'échanger quelques mots avec la Brigade Magique – personne n'avait cherché à le laisser s'expliquer ou à savoir ce qu'il avait fait exactement -, qu'on l'avait déjà amené à la salle d'audience.

_' Certifiez-vous que vous êtes l'auteur de ces 79 sortilèges exécutés en présence de Moldus ? '_

_' Oui mais - '_

_' Dans ce cas, je ne vois d'autre choix que de - '_

_' Tout ce que j'ai voulut faire, c'était de les aider ! Vous n'avez pas vu ce qu'il se passait là-bas ! Un séisme, un tsunami ! '_ Explosa Derek, alors qu'il essayait de s'exprimer depuis une dizaine de minutes, se faisant inlassablement coupé par le Président Sorcier_ ' Les plages étaient totalement ravagées, les gens avaient besoin d'aide. J'ai pu sauvé des vies grâce à l'utilisation de la Magie ! '_

_' Sachez que la Magie ne sert pas à cela, Mr. Porter. Si c'était le cas, des Sorciers se trouveraient dans les hôpitaux Moldus pour les soigner. Imaginez-vous le travail qu'une telle utilisation de la Magie impliquerait ? La Magie n'est pas à la solde des Moldus '_

_' Mais - '_

_' Les médias Moldus ont eu vent de cette affaire, Mr. Porter. Tous les journaux titrent un « Mystérieux inconnu » qui aurait sauvé des dizaines de vie « comme par Magie, en déplaçant des pierres dans les airs ou encore en faisant apparaître miraculeusement des attelles ». Les Oubliators ont dû faire un travail monstre pour couvrir vos actes, Mr. Porter ! Le Code International du Secret Magique, n'a pas été mis en place pour rien. Sachez qu'il faut que tout-un-chacun le respecte. Et vous n'en êtes pas exempts '_

Le silence s'installa et Derek, pour la première fois de sa vie, laissa l'espoir s'échapper lentement devant lui. Il ne pourrait plus lui courir après, la certitude l'avait frappé. C'en était finit. Finit de lui.

_' Bien. Qui est pour l'abandon pur et simple des charges retenues contre l'accusé ? '_

Quelques rares mains se levèrent _' Qui est pour déclaré l'accusé coupable des faits qui lui sont reprochés ? '_

Les mains se levèrent sans hésitation. Le marteau frappa _' L'accusé est déclaré coupable. La peine s'élève à un emprisonnement à perpétuité dans les prisons d'Azkaban, avec la possibilité d'une liberté conditionnelle sous 25 ans de bonne conduite '_

Une vague injustice. Une vague d'injustice. Une vague injuste. Les choses étaient telles qu'il pouvait les tourner dans tous les sens possibles.

* * *

>J'espère que ça a été ... Une idée soudaine que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre par écrit. C'est pas fameux, mais bon ^^' <div> 


End file.
